Always Stand Beside Me
by TheyDidntPutMeInTheMix91
Summary: They are times in life that it takes a major wake up along with a song to figure out what is right in front of you. This shows the true form of Chris cause i hate him. LL & some to be inplied Jess and Rory.


"Stand Beside Me" 

Lorelai and Chris had a pretty good relationship going and she thought everything was perfect. They would go out, have a great time and everything. The thing she didn't know was that he didn't think the same. Finally Chris had had enough and left. He left a message on the machine telling her that he just didn't think it was the true thing and that he was out.

Lorelai was at the Inn when he went and got his things so she didn't know that it had happened. She was having a hectic day and was just about ready to go home and get ready for her date.

Once she got home, she saw the blinking light saying there was a message. She reached over, pressed the button, ready to delete anything and everything. She waited and then heard Chris' voice ring through the house.

"Lor, I'm sorry, but I must tell you that I don't think this is going to work and I really don't think it was true and I'm sorry.

When Lorelai heard this she went to the couch and collapsed. She reached over trying to hit the radio to go on. She turned it on and flipped the station to a random station. It turned to a song playing and she just left it. It was a song about a girl wanting to find a man to love and support her. Lorelai listened to the song and realized that this was the kind of man that she wanted. As she started to listen, she started to think.

_He left me crying' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder_

_He said he had to find himself out on the road_

_I guess when love goes wrong_

_You've got to learn to be strong_

"_Wow, this is what happened to me. Except I wasn't left on a road, I was left a message." _Lorelai thought

_So I worked two jobs_

_And I moved three times_

_I ended up south of Memphis, working down in Riverside_

_I may not be so lucky in love _

_But the one thing I'm sure of_

"_Okay. I don't work two jobs but now I can, I haven't moved three times, I know I'm not lucky in love because look at all my failed relationships."_

_I want a man to stand beside me_

_Not in front or behind me_

_Give me two arms that want to hold me not own me_

_And I'll give all the love in my heart_

_Stand beside me_

_Be true don't tell leis to me_

_I'm not looking for a fantasy _

_I want a man who stands beside me_

"_Wow, this girl knows what she's talking about. The funny thing is, is that Chris never does or will do these things. Now I know that Chris was never actually the one. He would've never done these things even if I asked. I know someone who would do and always has done these things. He's always there even if I don't ask. He's willing to give up anything and everything to make sure I'm okay. There are rumors going around that he has liked me for years. I just don't get why he hasn't acted on it if it's true. And why am I now just starting to focus on our feelings. Wait, did I just say 'our'. That would imply that I had feelings. Wait, do I? I mean I know he's hot, sexy, irresistible, and I have always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him and find out what's hidden under all the flannel. Wait, what am I thinking, why is this all coming to me now? Why am I just realizing how much I love him? Wait, did I just say I 'love' Luke? Well, I do cause he has always been there for me and Rory and he's hot and sexy and manly. Why am I saying that I love Luke when I don't even know if he fells the same? I mean what if he doesn't fell the same. I mean I'm getting all worked up and I don't know if he does. I mean they are just rumors so what if they aren't true, I have to go find out. Wait what will I do if he says it's not true. What will I do? If he says no then I'll end up like the girl in the sing and move three times. Wait I think I have an idea." _Lorelai had a full on rant in her head and when she came up with an idea she started running around.

First she grabbed her computer, then a blank cd, and last she grabbed the phone. What she did was she called the radio station to get the name of the song. Next, she turned on her computer so she could download the song. Next, she burned it onto a cd. Then she went to the desk and grabbed paper and a pen and began to write a letter.

When she was done, she grabbed an envelope, and put both the cd and the letter in it. She then went upstairs to change her clothes and redo her make-up.

She decided to walk to Luke's because the weather was still good. As she walked she began to get really nervous. "_What will he say? What will I do?"_

Without noticing she reached the diner. "_Thank God. It's empty."_

When the bell rang, signaling her entrance, he looked up, surprised it was her.

"_God, she's beautiful, hot, sexy, and what ever else you could think of. I just don't get why she doesn't see me. And why does she look so nervous." _Luke thought.

"Hey" Luke said.

"H hh eey" Lorelai said shakily.

"What can I get you?"

"Just coffee."

Lorelai drank her coffee while sitting at the counter and they talked about their days. When she noticed it was time for him to close, she started.

"Luke, I wrote this and there's a cd with it. Don't open it until you get upstairs. Let me know what you think." With that she handed him the envelope. She then got up and left.

Once he couldn't see her anymore he ran around the diner closing up. Once he was finished he ran up the stairs. He sat down on the couch and slowly opened the envelope so he wouldn't rip anything in it. It opened and a letter and a cd fell out. On the cd it said "play this first". He grabbed the player and listened to the song. The song "Stand Beside Me" by JoDee Messina filled the apartment. He listened to the song until it ended. Then he opened the letter.

_Luke, _

_If you did this in the right order, than you would have heard the song first. Let me explain why I picked that song. I picked it because when I came home from work, I got this message from Chris saying that he didn't think this would last and it was over. When I turned on the radio, this song came on and it got me to thinking. All the things that she says she wants are all the things that I want, but when I thought about that you popped into my head. I thought you because you do all of that for me without me having to ask. Maybe your just doing it as a friend but the rumors about you having a thing for me and maybe it is just a rumor but it got me to think about all the things you do. That got me to think how hot, and sexy, and all these other things (WAIT WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT! What ever it's true). That got me to think about how I like you. Then I thought about that more and my feeling turned into love and not just friend love. Now if you don't feel the same and I just made a big foul of myself then please tell me so I can start packing. If you do feel the same, then you will know what to do. I'll be at the house all night. I don't know what else to say so I'm going to leave you with your thoughts._

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_I Love Love Love LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_Lorelai V. Gilmore♥♥♥_

When he finished reading he thought about what she said.

"_Wait she likes me? Wait not just like but she loves me. I can't believe this is actually happening. I have waited 8 years for this to happen. What should I do? She said she would me home so I'll go over there." _Luke got up, grabbed his keys and left.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

LoReLaI's HoUsE

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lorelai was pacing back and forth wondering if he was coming over or not. "_What if he doesn't feel the same? It's been an hour. What's taking so long? What if he didn't read it? Maybe he just went to bed."_ She sat down and tried to watch TV but there wasn't anything good on. Just when she turned the TV off, the door bell rang.

She went to the door and opened it. There stood Luke. She was surprised because she didn't say to come over now. Once he saw her, he stepped in the doorway and gave her one long kiss. When he pulled away, she leaned back in and gave him one long kiss that was full of passion, meaning, and love.

When they finally pulled away she asked if he wanted to come in. he nodded then went into the living room.

Once they got there, there was an uncomfortable silence. Finally Lorelai got enough courage to speak.

"So I presume you read the letter?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it. Why else do you think that I was so nervous when I gave it to you? Also, wouldn't those kisses be a little inappropriate if I didn't."

"Well I just wanted to make sure." With that he moved forward.

"What are you doing?" she said as she moved back.

"You said that you didn't know if the rumors were true and so I was going to tell but I guess you don't want to know." He started to back away.

"No, I never said I didn't want to know, I just didn't know what you were doing. But I do, I do want to know."

"Okay then, I'll tell you." He stepped toward her, put his hands around her waist and held her close. He put his head by her ear and whispered in her ear. "I love you. I have always loved you. Since the day you walked in the diner, 8 years ago. No matter what you do I will always love you." He then kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

It took them a few minutes to pull away, but they reluctantly did due to lack of air. When they sis they rested their foreheads together, both panting. After a little bit her breathing returned again only to be taking again.

It then hit her what was going on and started to freak out. She started to walk back and forth and started to rant. "So does this mean we are together? What will we tell everyone? Do we tell everyone? Because I mean I have to tell Rory because she's my kid. Can I tell Sookie? Are we…." She was then cut off by his lips. When she was ranting, she didn't notice him stepping closer and then pressing his lips to hers. She started to relax once she noticed what happened. When he felt her relax he pulled away. "Are you trying to shut me up?"

"Yea and its one really good way to do it."

"I agree with you there but I still want to know the answers."

He led her over to the couch, and then started. "Okay, I will answer some. Yes, I want us to be together because I love you with all my heart and if we weren't I would die. Right now, I don't want to ell everyone but if you do then I will as long as you're happy. I personally don't want to tell everyone because I want to keep you all to myself. Of course you can tell Rory because she will notice if you didn't. You can't tell Sookie because she will tell Jackson and that will start up the grapevine. That was the answers you wanted right?"

Lorelai let out a sigh of relief because all of his answers were perfect. She was so happy that she leaned over and kissed him. She was starting to get tired so she pulled away and asked if he wanted to go to bed. He took it as he should leave so he got up and headed for the door. When she saw this she was confused, so she got up and went to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"To my truck, to go home, to go to bed." He said this as he pointed to the truck.

"No, when I said bed I meant mine." She said this as so pulled him through the door and towards the stairs.

"But I thought you were tired to I was going to go home."

"Fine, if you don't want to sleep HERE with me then leave." She said this with a sad face and let go of him, then started to climb the stairs.

Luke, knowing he did something wrong, ran up the stairs and grabbed her. She turned around with a sad face on. "Hey, hey, hey, I never said I didn't want to I just didn't know if you wanted me to. I didn't want to push you too far. Of course I want to stay. Why would I not want to sleep with the woman I love?" He told her this while looking straight into her eyes to tell her it was true. He then leaned in and kissed her. When she responded he pulled away.

"I know I never told you that I wanted you here but I thought that when I said bed, you knew I meant mine. Now, I'm really tired. Let's go to bed."

She then started to walk up the stairs. When she was about half way up, she stopped because she didn't hear him coming. She turned to see Luke with a huge smirk on his face. She looked really mad so he ran up the stairs, picked her up, and carried her all the way to her room where he threw her on her bed. When he did this she started to giggle. He then striped down to his boxers and undershirt. While he did that she got into her pj's. When they were both don't they climb into bed, him on his back and her curled up next to him, arms around each other. She looked up at him and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled back, he said. "I love you. Always have and always will love you."

She then said "I love you and I think I always have and that's why all my other relationships failed." She then leaned in and kissed him again and then settled back down beside him. That's when she noticed how perfectly she fit next to him and fell asleep quickly to the soothing sound of him breathing.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I don't usually write down here or read down here for that matter either, but if you do then that's cool to. I'm writing this bottom part in hot pink but I don't think it will show in pick so what ever. If you tell me I will post the next chapter, which I'm starting to work on. In the next chapter I'm thinking of putting the reactions of the town, family, and everyone else. I want to give a big shout out to my friend Christiana of M.A. even though I live in C.A. I also want to give a big shout out to anyone who will actually take the time to read my story. I think I have written enough down her and have taken enough of your time. So until next time.

Later and Love,

McKenna


End file.
